


【seulrene】嘿，關於愛

by rain671



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom, seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain671/pseuds/rain671
Kudos: 18





	【seulrene】嘿，關於愛

《嘿，關於愛》

嗯，瀏海根本跟預期的完全不一樣。

這是裴柱現看到剪完瀏海的姜澀琪時，內心所想的第一句話。

當初這傢伙信誓旦旦的跟自己說，已經決定好髮型，要剪個瀏海才有那種帥氣俐落的感覺。

現在想想，應該是受到不久前文星伊那逗號瀏海的影響吧，畢竟文星伊真的在瀏海的襯托下顯得很帥氣，那時候自己的金姓好友的攻氣相較之下更是直線墜落。

看了一眼身旁人那狗啃的齊瀏海，裴柱現忍不住笑了一聲。

感覺到姐姐關愛的眼神，和被逗樂的小小笑聲，姜澀琪不滿的嘟起嘴往對方看去，卻見到裴柱現越笑越歡。

沒辦法，齊瀏海的殺傷力本身就很大，又配上姜澀琪那傻熊的呆臉，裴柱現已經忍不住笑。

「現⋯⋯」自然知道愛人笑得花枝亂顫的原因，姜澀琪無奈的喚了一聲。

「啊知道了知道了，」好不容易止住笑，裴柱現伸手撥了撥對方前額的瀏海，感嘆這瀏海的反效果，又露出了一抹壞笑「不過你這個瀏海看起來更可愛了。」

「歐膩！」感覺到一股電流從裴柱現觸碰的瀏海傳到全身，又羞又窘的姜澀琪摀住對方的嘴，阻止她繼續調侃自己。

被制伏的裴柱現這才安靜下來，默默到喬了舒服的位子靠在姜澀琪肩上，在顛簸的回家路上漸漸進入夢鄉。

「現啊⋯⋯」聽到這沙啞的嗓音，裴柱現內心警鈴大作，忐忑的看著剛進門就用那炙熱的眼神盯著自己的小熊。

裴柱現花了三十秒才推理出眼前人變成這樣的原因。

剛剛她的確是很累所以在她肩上睡著了，但偏偏頭落下的位子好巧不巧，是對著姜澀琪的脖子，而自己還毫無感覺只顧著睡。

所以簡而言之，剛剛回家的大約一個小時車程，裴柱現呼吸時吐出來的氣都落在姜澀琪的頸脖上。睜開眼睛第一眼就看到小熊已經紅了整張臉。

「澀琪啊⋯」裴柱現不安的喚了一聲，頗有一絲求饒的味道，「剛剛是不小心的⋯我沒有注意到⋯」

「歐膩。」不等裴柱現解釋完，姜澀琪已經將額頭抵著她，炙熱的氣息打在對方臉上。

知道現在的狀況已經一發不可收拾了，裴柱現開始慶幸自己是獨立一間房，要是姜澀琪在和孫承歡的宿舍做這種事⋯⋯

自己是承歡的話絕對會把這個室友趕出去。

那雙唇靠近的速度就跟剛剛的額頭一樣，但更炙熱、更煽情。

原本還想稍稍掙扎的裴柱現在被那人伸手攔住腰的三秒後便放棄了這個念頭，手撫上她的臉頰，感受到那漸趨溫柔的情意。

裴柱現忘了，放縱就是一切的禍源。

隨著接吻的動作，姜澀琪的手開始不安分，原本還乖乖在背後的左手已經探入對方的襯衫，摸得裴柱現忍不住顫抖。

「澀⋯⋯琪啊⋯」感受到對方右手已經開始解自己的扣子，被堵著嘴的裴柱現斷斷續續的說道。

隨著胸前的防護措施落地，裴柱現才終於認清現在別說叫眼前的熊停，連叫對方冷靜一點都不太可能被聽進去。

襯衫在沒有胸罩阻隔下接觸到乳端，裴柱現被羞恥感淹沒，想要伸手反擊，卻發現自己的手無力的搭在對方肩上。

感覺到愛人無力的眼神，姜澀琪終於放開那被自己啃咬到紅腫的雙唇，勾起舞台用的那抹壞笑。

裴柱現很不爭氣的承認在那笑容下的自己沒有再半點反抗的慾望。

那雙唇這時開始轉戰裴柱現的耳骨，溫柔的親吻險些讓裴柱現腳軟跌倒。

手重新回到襯衫外的腰後，姜澀琪托起自家姐姐，貼心的移動到床邊坐下。

已經被自家年下攻擊到全身發軟的裴柱現，柔弱的依靠在對方懷裏，任由對方左手攀上自己的褲頭。

感覺到雙腿傳上來的冷感，裴柱現起了一身的雞皮疙瘩。

幾乎是無縫接軌的，某人作怪的手指已經隔著貼身衣物壓上腿心處，做實驗般的左邊壓壓右邊壓壓。而原本啃咬舔舐著耳垂的嘴順著頸部曲線，開始輕咬因為瘦而很是明顯的鎖骨。

「歐膩⋯⋯」特別在這個關鍵的時刻用了敬語，姜澀琪已經幾乎獸化，挑逗般的說著，「我才剛開始呢⋯怎麼就這麼濕了⋯嗯？」

「呀姜澀琪⋯不要在這種時候⋯講這些⋯」已經紅了整張臉，裴柱現一邊喘著一邊吐出這段話，手拉著姜澀琪身上完好無缺的衣物。

對愛人的反應很是滿意，姜澀琪舔舐著對方的乳房，卻遲遲不覆上乳暈。原本只是輕壓的左手不知何時已經勾住內褲的邊緣將它拉下，溫柔到裴柱現還沒察覺就已經被扯落在地上。

手正要接觸沒有阻隔的那塊地帶時，姜澀琪突然頓著，思考了幾秒便是伸手將裴柱現輕輕放倒在床上，自己卻離開床站了起來。

「歐膩，等我一下，不要亂跑了。」姜澀琪叮囑著，彷彿害怕裴柱現就這樣離開房間似的快速跑進房間內的浴室洗手台前洗手。

「昂⋯嗯⋯？」情慾已經被挑起的裴柱現還來不及反應，突然身上所有熱源都消失了，迷濛的雙眼看向已經跑進浴室的姜澀琪，見到她一臉真摯的清洗著雙手，不知道該哭還該笑的裴柱現，嘴角已經勾起一抹笑。

伸手把身上唯一的一件布料裹緊自己的身子，裴柱現伸手想把床尾疊好的棉被拉到自己身上，卻發現自己根本無力起身，手也不夠長，只好作罷，紅著臉側身躺在床上。

花了三十秒洗手的姜澀琪，獸慾已經降低了一半，卻在步出浴室看到床上的光景時瞬間補滿甚至加成。

自以為包緊緊就沒事的裴柱現當然沒注意到，因為沒有胸罩而凸起在襯衫上的乳尖，不夠長的襯衫下擺下若隱若現的三角地帶。

裴柱現一切的一切，都讓姜澀琪更想佔有她。

「現啊⋯⋯」脫去自己身上的衣物，姜澀琪欺身撐在裴柱現上方，深情的吻下，空出了一隻手將側身的那人翻正。

「你知不知道這樣只會讓我更想佔有你？」

延續著剛剛的進度，姜澀琪不再挑釁，隔著襯衫吻上了對方左邊的櫻桃，另一隻手沒有任何阻礙的覆上另一邊雪白的渾圓，時不時用指甲擦過尖端，引發裴柱現的呻吟。

「嗯啊⋯哈⋯」隔著襯衫的輕咬更讓裴柱現無法忍受，所有的觸感都透過襯衫傳達到身上，被姜澀琪口水打濕的襯衫貼在自己胸前，畫面更增添了一股淫靡的氣氛。

在胸前駐足許久，姜澀琪才依依不捨的向下移動，輕輕的啃咬著愛人那令人驕傲的腹肌，手終於安心的再次輕壓著沒有阻礙的那塊地帶。

啃夠了，姜澀琪抬起頭，虔誠的看著已經濕的一塌糊塗的部位，視線之灼熱讓裴柱現羞紅了臉，伸手欲擋住卻被拉過十指緊扣。

「嗯⋯澀琪⋯⋯不要⋯看⋯」斷斷續續的說著，裴柱現別開頭不想去面對。

見到自家兔子這樣，姜澀琪露出微笑，毫不猶豫的吻上對方下身的那張嘴，伸出舌探索著周遭的一切。

「啊⋯哈⋯澀⋯不要⋯⋯髒⋯」突如其來的親密接觸讓裴柱現驚叫，睜開眼看到埋在腿心的那顆頭，羞恥感再次淹沒了她。

「不會⋯只要是柱現的⋯都是最乾淨的⋯⋯」已經找到那個小核，姜澀琪溫柔的舔舐著，不意外的得到裴柱現顫抖的回應。

被裴柱現的呻吟聲刺激到大腦，姜澀琪張開嘴用牙齒輕咬著那顆敏感，得到裴柱現更大的呻吟聲後又安慰般的輕輕舔著。

「哈啊⋯⋯」感覺到裴柱現已經瀕臨崩潰，姜澀琪直接向下，舌頭沒有猶豫的探進了流出愛液的小穴，含著整個三角地帶吸吮著。

「啊！嗯呃⋯⋯」突然的入侵讓裴柱現叫了出來，卻無法否認那人帶給自己的快感，雙手更是鬼使神差的抱住身下那顆頭。

在姜澀琪的努力之下，那個洞口止不住的流出淫靡的液體，她卻總是在那處開始收縮的那一秒停下動作，抬頭看著愛人欲求不滿的表情。

在第三次玩鬧裴柱現後，姜澀琪這才鬆口，抬起身子移動到裴柱現眼前，飽含笑意的吻了吻她的嘴角，不意外的得到對方的瞪視。

「歐膩⋯我要⋯進去囉？」刻意加重了歐膩兩個字，姜澀琪的手若有似無的在大腿根部打轉，卻遲遲不進入。

「呀⋯這種時候不要⋯用敬語啊⋯⋯」裴柱現難耐的扭著腰，感受到那手指的觸碰，裴柱現在對方挑逗的目光下終於開口講出她想要的那句話。

「澀琪啊⋯進來⋯哈⋯」

「知道了。」滿足的親了親她的額頭，姜澀琪小心翼翼的探入那處濕潤，感受著貪戀著裡面的每一處皺摺。

「哈啊⋯呃⋯」隨著姜澀琪緩慢的探索行動，裴柱現呻吟著摟緊了她的脖子。

感覺到裴柱現的小穴正在迎合著自己的手，姜澀琪開始抽插著一邊尋找那人最敏感的一點。

「啊啊⋯⋯不⋯」直到戳到一處皺摺，裴柱現的聲音突然拔高，姜澀琪笑了笑，翻過身讓對方趴在自己身上，食指加入中指的行列抽插著，每一下都頂到那個點。

「呃⋯哈⋯⋯」最脆弱的地方被攻佔著，裴柱現無力的趴在姜澀琪身上，身下的水源源不絕流下匯集在姜澀琪的小腹。

在水量溢出，順著姜澀琪小腹流到她的私密處房，使她微不可察的抖了幾下。而裴柱現也隨之迎來了高潮。

趴在對方身上喘息著，裴柱現沒有要動意思，卻不知道這樣無形的誘惑更增強了姜澀琪的慾望。

「啊⋯⋯」在姜澀琪將手抽離小穴的時候，裴柱現呻吟了一聲，身子也蹭了對方一下，讓姜澀琪的連又紅了一層。

「歐膩⋯⋯」小小的聲音在裴柱現耳邊響起，充滿疑問的看向她，卻得到一個羞澀的表情了「你可不可以⋯幫我⋯」

畢竟剛做完，裴柱現很快意識到畢竟姜澀琪也是女人，佔了上風的她忍不住笑了出來，伸手蹂躪著她的瀏海，「那，你要不要放我去洗個手？」

「唔⋯⋯」貪戀她的溫度的姜澀琪怎麼可能輕易放她走，思考幾秒厚還是伸手抱住她的腰搖搖頭，「算了⋯這樣就好了。」

「噗⋯傻瓜⋯」恢復一些體力的裴柱現撐起身子，瞄到對方小腹上那灘水時紅了臉，但硬著頭皮還是湊上了對方的三角地帶舔舐著。

不同於姜澀琪直接的方式，裴柱現溫柔的掃遍了整個地帶，最後將舌頭鑽進洞口，直到滿足了對方才緩慢的退出來。

重新趴回姜澀琪懷裡，裴柱現仿照她的作為輕輕的吻了她的嘴角，把嘴邊的液體舔乾淨，替兩人蓋上被子，窩在那個溫暖之中安心的地上雙眼。

「歐膩，」手輕輕拂過對方的髮絲，姜澀琪吸了一下裴柱現頭髮令人安心的味道，「你愛我嗎？」

「愛。」裴柱現笑了笑手環繞上她的頸部。

「可是我這個瀏海你是不是覺得很好笑？」憋了半天的問題終於問了出來，姜澀琪嘟著嘴撒嬌似的說著。

看到她那副樣子，裴柱現了然了這傢伙到底在糾結什麼，忍不住又笑了出來，環著她的手把自己往上拉了一些。

「呀，愛不愛妳是一回事，就算你剃成光頭我也愛妳好嗎？」

「真的？」

「當然。」

只要是姜澀琪，不管變成什麼樣子，都是我裴柱現最愛的人。

—END


End file.
